Shadow Man/russgamemaster
Bio Shadow Man is a stealthy and powerful ninja-themed Robot Master that first appeared in Mega Man 3. Little is known about this mysterious robot, who is rumored of being a deactivated robot created by an extraterrestrial civilization and discovered by Dr. Wily, who remodeled and reprogrammed him. The metal body of Shadow Man does not match any material found on Earth. Shadow Man, being a ninja, has amazing flexibility, but has been known to be rather impulsive and has a shallow way of thinking. Shadow Man loves sneaking up on others by using his ninja abilities and has come to dislike obvious and boring tricks. Shadow Man's Special Weapon is the Shadow Blade, a large hira shuriken coated with a deadly substance that seems to not be from Earth, capable of deranging the function of mechanisms. He is also a skilled martial artist and a master of ninjutsu magic- his abilities include being able to temporarily create duplicates of himself to distract or attack his foes, create smoke screens, and summon frog robots of varying sizes- including a giant frog robot to ride on or smaller ones to check areas for him. Shadow Man can also use the Kawarimi no Jutsu, a ninja technique that replaces the body of the user with an object, usually a piece of log, as defense in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and Super Adventure Rockman, as well as when he loses a race in Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Recruitment quote "The Incursions can only escape death once. This is their final burial!" Class: Infiltrator -Attacking or being attacked by a Tactician lets Shadow Man counter attacks and makes his stealthy. -Scrappers will hit him twice. Passives Robot Master - may not be afflicted with Bleeding or Poison. Immune to Bio attacks. Ninja'd - 20% to dodge attacks and then counter with Assassinate. Immune to Cornered, Off-Balance, and Hobbled. Attacks: Level 1 - Shadow Blade *Ranged Slashing *Hits One Enemy *(special) True Strike - ignores most Avoidance effects *(special) High Crits - high chance of critical hits *(special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat but does not bypass shields *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking *(self) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% Level 2 - Slide *Unarmed Melee *Hits One Enemy *(special) Exploits Combos - does more damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(enemy) Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks *(enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack *(self) Agile - evasion increased by 25% Level 6 - Assassinate *Slashing Melee *Hits One Enemy *(special) Stealthy - does not trigger protect or counterattack abilities *(special) Fatal Blow - instantly defeats enemies under 30% health, and greatly damages bosses under 30% health *(special) Exploits Bleeds - does more damage to bleeding targets *(special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat but does not bypass shields *(special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger Level 9 - Toad Crush *Summon Melee *Hits All Enemies *3 round cooldown *(special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation abilities *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(60% enemy) Stun - loses next turn with a reduced chance to dodge Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Bloodlust - can cause bleeding Familiar - summons a giant toad to attack Far Far Away - created by an extraterrestrial civilization Martial Arts Masters Natural Born Killers - assassin Portable - can teleport Red in the Ledger - a Robot Master boss Robot Masters - Wily's bot Safety First - wears a helmet Shinobi - a ninja Tin Men - robotic armor Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:Video Games Category:Mega Man Category:Tech Category:Male Category:23 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Nintendo Category:Infiltrators